I See Through You
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: Hinata and Neji decided to leave the village, to escape the hatred between the Main Family and Branch Family... But what will happen when they must save the Branch Family from doom? Will they be able to rise to the challenge? HinataxNeji. R&R Please!
1. Come With Me

**I See Through You**

**Hello everyone! Here's my second Naruto fanfic; Hope you like it!**

**The Hyuga clan has been full of hatred, mainly between the Main and Branch families...****And so, unable to take any more of the hatred, Neji convinces Hinata to leave the village with him. **

**What will happen when a team is sent after them? Will they return peacefully, or fight to continue their journey?**

**NejixHinata, technically incest, since they're cousins. :L But...Oh wellz!**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter One – Come With Me**

Hinata was crying in the corner of her dark room, her face buried down into her knees, not sure what to do...

Ever since the Chuunin exams two years ago, Neji has been her closest friend. He had gotten rid of his selfish ways, and she could finally talk to him...

But now, her father, as the head of the Main Family, is trying to push the Branch Family even farther away, by making them leave the Hidden Leaf, and find a new home.

"B-But, father-!" Hinata had started to object, but the look he had given her was one full of hatred, and one that made her legs start to shake. A look that seemed to go right through her.

"Do not waste your breath," he told her, "The Branch Family is disgraceful, and they are lucky that I do not have them all killed immediately."...

That was when Hinata had first broken down,in front of her father...She also started to feel light-headed, and started to sway...

And Neji was there, catching her in his arms.

"Lady Hinata, are you okay?" he asked, and she looked up at him.

"Neji...kun?" she said in a weak voice.

Hinata's father glared at Neji. "Take your hands off my daughter!" he suddenly shouted.

Neji took a deep breath to calm himself, and then walked over to the nearby wall and gently set Hinata down.

"Hiashi, you shouldn't be so rash." Neji said, turning towards the family head.

Hiashi continued to glare at the Jounin in front of him. "Neji Hyuga...You have seen what pain I have afflicted upon your father. Do you wish the same upon yourself?"

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the scene, her head still feeling dizzy.

"If you need to take out your anger on somebody, I will take the full of it upon myself." Neji said, keeping a stern gaze with Hiashi.

"Very well then..." he said, holding up a hand seal in front of him...

And a pain shot through Neji's head. "Agh!" Neji shouted, falling to his knees and holding onto his head.

He removed his headband and dropped it to the floor, trying to relieve some of the pain...But it continued. The green seal on his head began to glow, and it felt like his head was on fire.

Hiashi grinned. "You see, I can bring this pain upon you and the rest of the Branch Family," he stated, and Neji opened his eyes and gazed up at the family head, wincing at the pain, "So there is no hope for you, unless you leave."

_N-Neji! _Hinata thought, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't just sit there and watch all of this happen...

So she quickly jumped up, and ran at her father, who was taken by surprise...

And palmed him in the stomach, sending a jolt of pain shooting up his body. He dropped his hand, and the pain in Neji's head was relinquished.

"H-Hinata!" he said, glaring down at his daughter.

Realizing what she had done, Hinata took a few steps back, looking up at her father with scared eyes.

Hiashi coughed, and a little bit of blood came out of his mouth. He raised a hand, and backhanded Hinata hard, sending her to the ground.

"You...dare hit me?" he said, "My daughter...You...You..." Hiashi didn't know what to say. He raised his hand again, and was about to bring it down upon her once more...

But Neji quickly intervened, and ran forward to Hinata's defense, grabbing Hiashi's arm and stopping him.

"Lady Hinata...please go." he said, struggling to keep Hiashi back. Then, bringing up his other hand, he forcefully pushed Hiashi back, sending him sliding a few yards away.

Hinata stayed where she was, frozen in fear. Neji turned towards her and shouted, "Go!"

Doing as he said, she quickly got up and ran out the door. While she was running, she could hear many blows being delivered, and she wasn't sure who was taking them...

And now, here she was, in her room, crying over what was happening, and hating herself for being so weak...

Then, suddenly, the door to her room slid open, startling Hinata, and making her look up...

But it was just Neji, who was holding onto his chest with one hand.

"H-Hinata..." he said, suddenly falling forward. Hinata quickly leapt up and stopped him from falling, letting him lean in against her.

"Neji-kun...why...?" she asked.

He looked down at her, and she saw for the first time how bruised and battered he really was...

"I told you before...That I'd die protecting you."

* * *

><p>Neji stayed in Hinata's room for the night, seeing as though he was too weak to go anywhere else.<p>

She was applying a special medicine to his bare chest, which would help with the internal damage he had taken to his organs.

His coughing was starting to subsided, as well as the blood that came with it, and his breathing had finally returned to normal.

"Thank you, Hinata." he told her. Hinata gave a faint smile and nodded.

"Y-You're welcome..." she said.

After applying the medicine, Neji suddenly began to sat up, wincing in pain.

"N-Neji-kun, don't overwork it!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head, and told her, "N-No, I'm fine, I need to tell you something..."

Neji let out a gasp of pain, and Hinata gave him a worried look. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, feeling a jolt of pain shoot up him.

"You need to rest." she told him.

"No...please listen," he said to her, "I'm...I'm leaving the village."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she asked, "W-Why?"

Neji gave her a serious look, and explained, "The Hyuga family is heading for darkness...I'm going to find a new home for the Branch Family, where we don't have to live in the shadow of the Main Family..."

Hinata tilted her head slightly. "B-But, you're too weak right now!" she exclaimed.

"That's why I need somebody to go with me," Neji said, and Hinata's eyes widened...

"Please come with me, Lady Hinata," Neji said, grabbing both of her hands, "I cannot leave knowing that you may be in danger here."

Hinata wasn't sure of what to say...The thought of leaving everyone behind was unbearable, but the thought of Neji leaving, and never returning...

"I-I'll go." she said, and a smiled came across Neji's face.

"A-Are you sure, Lady Hinata?" he asked. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Yes." she answered, even though a part of her was still unsure.

"Thank you..." Neji said, closing his eyes, and passing out from exhaustion, his head leaning onto Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata blushed for a moment, and took in his warmth...

And she decided that this was the right decision.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter - Goodbye**


	2. Revelation

**I See Through You**

**Hello! Here's the second chapter!**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two – Revelation**

After waiting for two days, Neji's wounds didn't heal very much.

"We can't go if I'm like this..." he said, wincing at the pain of just sitting up.

"I-I can go get a medical ninja..." Hinata suggested.

Neji shook his head. "I don't know about that..." he said, "But...maybe someone we trust could help, like Sakura-chan..."

Hinata nodded and stood up, heading for the door and sliding it open. "I-I'll be back quickly!" she said, before leaving.

When she left, Neji let out a sigh. _Hiashi... _he thought, thinking back to two days earlier, _He's way stronger than me..._

A jolt of pain shot up through his chest, and he grunted, lurching over. _I trained so much...But how could I possibly protect Hinata-sama as weak as I am?_

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Neji looked up, thinking that Hinata had come back...

But his eyes widened, as he saw, standing in the doorway, the head of the Main Family... Hiashi.

* * *

><p>"E-Excuse me." Hinata said, approaching the blonde-haired kunoichi, Ino, who was sitting on a bench, looking around, as if she were waiting for somebody.<p>

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" she said cheerfully, "Long time no see!"

Hinata gave a faint smile and nodded, then asked, "Um...Do you know where Sakura is...?"

Ino looked down and sighed. "Well, I'm just as stumped as you... I've been waiting for her for _hours_!" she exclaimed...

And then, as if on cue, a voice suddenly called from behind, "Sorry I'm late!"

They both turned and watched as Sakura jogged up to them, out of breath.

"It's about time, jeez!" Ino said irritatedly.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous smile. "Uh, sorry...Lady Tsunade had me in some harsh training."

Then, noticing Hinata for the first time, Sakura turned towards her and said, "Oh, hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded to her, and said, "H-Hello..."

Ino grinned at Hinata's shyness, and said, "Uh, Hinata was actually looking for you, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Hinata, who bowed her head towards Sakura. "Y-Yes...Neji-kun is really hurt, and...um...I need you to help him!" she said shyly.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, then grinned and nodded. "Sure thing! Where is he now?"

* * *

><p>Neji quickly tried to jump up to his feet, only to fall back down in pain.<p>

"Relax," Hiashi said in a slightly harsh tone, which made Neji actually feel _less _calm, "I haven't come here to fight."

Neji glared at him for a few moments. "Then what _have_ you come here for?" he asked bitterly.

Hiashi walked into the room and slid the door shut behind him. Neji tensed up, and gulped, not sure of what the man in front of him would do...

But, to his surprise...Hiashi fell to one knee, and dipped his head to Neji.

"Please forgive me, I was... out of hand before." he said, in a voice that made it obvious he was struggling to say it.

Neji opened his mouth, but didn't know how to respond.

"My decision to relocate the Branch Family is final," he continued, standing back up, "But I do realize my actions against you were harsh."

"Don't forget about Lady Hinata," Neji said with hostility. Hiashi nodded.

"My daughter will understand..." he stated, "But, all of that aside...I wish to ask you something."

Neji waited for a few moments, and Hiashi walked up to him, and knelt beside him. Neji leaned back, unsure of what he was doing...

Hiashi held up one hand, into the same hand seal as before.

"I know of your plans, so I ask of you..." he said, and, suddenly, Neji's forehead began to burn...But, this time, the cursed mark began to fade.

"Please find the Branch Family a safe home."

Neji held onto his forehead for a few moments, and then let go when the pain suddenly subsided.

"I removed the seal, completely." Hiashi claimed, standing up.

"W-Why?" Neji asked, confused.

Hiashi turned, and then looked at him from over his shoulder.

"Because they will listen to you. You can be the one to save the two families from a major conflict," he explained, "And if they don't leave peacefully..."

"I will make sure they all die."

Neji's eyes widened. "No..." he said, "You couldn't do that!"

Hiashi shook his head. "I can do as I please." he stated simply, walking over to the door and sliding it open.

"You have a week to relocate them," he stated, stepping out of the room.

Then, turning back around, he slowly began to shut the door.

"And you have my consent to bring my daughter with you."

When the door shut, Neji was left alone in the dark room once again...He went over what he had just heard in his mind again...Then again...And again...

It was hard for him to grasp, but he got it into his mind...

He would have to save his family.

* * *

><p>It took them only a few minutes to return, since they ran as fast as they could.<p>

Hinata slid open the door and peered in. Neji was already sound asleep.

She smiled slightly. "H-He's still fine." she stated, walking in. Sakura followed her.

"Alright, I'll check him out." Sakura said, kneeling down beside Neji, and hovering her hands above him. She closed her eyes, and her hands began to glow a greenish-color...

Then, after a few moments, she reopened her eyes and looked up at Hinata, smiling. "It's okay, he'll be fine after I heal him up," she said, "But a few days of rest would be needed as well."

Relieved, Hinata let a smile come onto her face, and nodded in understanding. "O-Okay!" she said.

Then, suddenly, Neji groaned, and started to come to.

"H-Hinata-sama..." he said. Hinata instantly became worried again, and moved to his side.

"What is it, Neji-kun?" she asked.

Neji looked up at her, and said, "We...need to go."

Hinata shook her head. "You need a few more days of rest," she stated, "After Sakura heals yours wounds. Then-"

Neji shook his head, and she stopped speaking.

"We...don't have time."

"We must go..._now_."

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – The First Day**


	3. The First Day

**I See Through You**

**Note: Hello hello! Sorry for the long time without updates...With Summer coming up, I've been struggling with classes, and lots of drama...Eh, not worth explaining. :/**

**I was also deciding which story to update first...And just decided to start with this one.**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three – The First Day**

Sakura headed back to her own place, while they stayed in Hinata's room for the night. Before they knew it, however, morning came.

Neji let out a large yawn, and stretched his arms, ignoring the pain that he felt. Glancing over at the window, he could see a small sliver of daylight that was poking in.

_The First Day... _he thought, letting out a sigh. _I guess we should leave. Seven days isn't a very long time._

He turned and glanced down, surprised to see that Hinata was sleeping beside him in her own bed mat.

"Lady Hinata." he whispered, gently nudging her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Neji tiredly.

"Neji-kun...Good morning." she said, slowly sitting up, her hair sticking up quite a bit.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle, which helped lift his spirits a bit.

"We need to go." he told her. She nodded in understandings, and stood, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

She still wasn't aware of how urgent the situation was. Neji didn't plan on telling her, because he knew of how Hinata liked to over-work herself in dire situations.

Neji slowly slipped out of his bed roll and, using all of his strength, got up onto his feet...However, he began to wobble, and was only saved from falling when Hinata rushed to his side, helping him recover his balance.

"T-Thanks." he said, nodding to Hinata, who smiled at him.

* * *

><p>After quickly packing up their essentials, Hinata and Neji headed out, with Neji leaning some of his weight against Hinata for support.<p>

But, once they reached the gates of the Hidden Leaf leading out to the forest, a familiar voice called from behind, "Neji! Hinata!"

They turned, and saw that Sakura was running up to them, with a bag on her back.

"Don't forget about me." she said, grinning.

"I don't think you should come, Sakura. This isn't really your responsibility." Neji stated.

Sakura shook her head. "No way! I got permission from Tsunade to skip training to help you guys out." she said, "After all, I _am _a medical ninja. You may need me!"

"S-Sakura-chan..." Hinata said, dipping her head. "Thank you."

Neji sighed. "I guess it can't be helped then..." he muttered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Would I just get in the way?" she asked irritatedly.

Neji shook his head. "N-No, not at all. Thank you for your help." he stated, dipping his head as well...

And with that, they took their first steps out into the forest. And the hunt for the Branch Family's new home began.

* * *

><p>"Maybe the rumors are true." said a shadowy figure, whom was holding a pair of binoculars and gazing at the group as they left the Leaf Village.<p>

"Give me those!" the other figure whispered, taking them and looking through them. "Hm...Those are definitely Hyuga...But I'm not sure about the other girl."

The other person took back the binoculars and looked through them again. "We should report this to Fujimato." he stated, moving the binoculars away as the other tried to take them again.

"HANDS OFF DAMN YOU!" he shouted, and they suddenly lost balance and fell from the tree where they were perched, hitting the ground with a _thud!_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Neji said, looking around with his eyes.<p>

Hinata looked around too, but shook her head. "N-No." she stated.

Neji shrugged. "Must have been nothing." he said, letting out a sigh.

"You seem really tense, Neji." Sakura said. "We just barely left the Leaf and you're acting like we're going to get attacked!" She let out a small chuckle.

"The Hyuga are the target of many crime organizations," Neji said,"And, in my current condition, I need to be ready for an attack...Or there's no way for me to protect Lady Hinata."

Hinata blushed, and looked away, twiddling her fingers. "I-I don't always need your protection..." she said.

Neji put locked arms with her, and Hinata looked up at him. He gave her a serious look for a moment, and then smiled. "Sorry for worrying too much then, I guess." he said, and she smiled back at him.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _They get along really well, _she thought. _It's different than that time..._

The image of the Chuunin Exam preliminaries flashed into her mind...The harshness of Neji's actions towards Hinata, as if she was nothing but trash...

But now, as she gazed upon something new...Something different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but one thing was for sure:

There was definitely some love there.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter - Feelings**

**Note: I introduced some of the future Antagonists in a humorous way, just because. XD Tell me what you think, and leave a review! The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully more Romance-focused!**


End file.
